You Know That I'll Protect You...
by Eternal Wind
Summary: What if Solo wasn't dead and he was really captured by OZ and used by Trieze for his sick pleasure...


A/N: This is going to be FUN! I'm going to be doing some rather unusual couples! And this Fic is gonna be the start of them (With the exception of 'My December' seeing that is where the first unusual couple is) Now people don't flame me cuz I'm doing this because I have been growing weary of all the closed mined couples, so if you do flame me concerning a couple I made, I'll simply ignore you! Note what is in Italic is memories  

****

You Know That I'll Protect You… Chapter 1 – Trapped Like a bird in a Cage 

            A teen-age boy walked down the halls of Treize's large home. This is where the young teen had called home ever since Treize had brought him here from one of the colonies in the L2 sector.  He came to a door opened it and walked in. 

            "Here sir." He said walking up to the desk to hand Zeachs a paper.

            "Thank you." Said Zeachs taking it

            The boy turned to leave when Zeachs spoke again

            "What is your name? I've seen you around but haven't had time to ask you. What your name is." said Zeachs

            "It's Solo, sir." Said the teen and turned and left 

            Zeachs watched as the boy left, there was just something about him that drove Zeachs crazy. He knew he had to get to know this boy named Solo more. Though something else seemed to bother him. The name Solo was the same name that Duo had often or not cried out in his nightmarish sleep, before Duo had left Zeachs for his sister Relena. Could this Solo possibly be the same Solo? The same Solo, that haunted Duo in his dreams? 

            Solo walked back down the hall until he came to Treize's chamber. He opened the door and went in despite the fact that he hated the man for reasons only Treize and Solo knew.

            "You wanted to see me, sir." Solo said with hatred

            "Come now my dear Solo!" Treize said coming to stand in front of Solo who simply stared coldly at him.

            Treize brought a tender hand to Solo's face and kissed him lightly on the lips. Solo only stood there knowing that the only reason he was be '_loved_' by Treize was because Heero wasn't here for Treize to love on. Trieze wrapped his arms around Solo's thin frame and brought the teen closer. Oh how Solo wish he could just hit Trieze for playing him like this, but knew better. 

            " I love you..." Whispered Treize tenderly as he began to kiss Solo's neck

            'No, you love Heero.' Solo though bitterly, wishing that he could be the one Treize loved instead of Heero. 

            The kisses moved down into Solo's now bare shoulder. He knew what was coming, it was what Solo liked to call 'fake sex' because Treize didn't love him, and Treize once had confirmed it.    

            The memory of that day flooded his mind as Treize's lips trailed down his body.

            _"I don't love you Solo! So I don't know where you got the impression that I did!"  Treize said_

_            "But what about…" Solo began_

_            "Last night? That meant nothing to me, nor well it ever."  Treize said darkly_

_            Tears began to trial down Solo's face. * SMACK* _

_"Don't cry!" roared Treize _

Later that night Solo got up to go to the bathroom and on his way back he met up with Zeachs, as Solo stood his hand trembling as he reaching out to the doorknob of Treize's bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Zeachs asked

"Going back to bed." Solo replied in his monotoned voice

"Bu…" Zeachs stuttered

Zeachs just looked at Solo that's when he seen something as he looked into Solo steel blue eyes, Hatred for himself. It seemed to Zeachs like Solo would rather kill himself then go back in there.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Zeachs asked concernedly. 

'What's this? Does he really care?' Thought Solo. 

"Because I have to." Solo replied coldly as he opened the door and went in.

**Chapter 2 – A Lost Soul**

            The next morning Solo went about his usual jobs around the place. Solo walked into Zeachs offices to hand him more papers.  For some reason Treize had sent him to Zeachs offices a total of five times in an hour. This time when the boy placed the papers down Zeachs grabbed his wrest. Solo gave him a questioning look. 

            "What do you want sir." Solo said tersely. 

            "Call me Zeachs." He said kindly.

            "Um…Okay Zeachs is there anything I can do for you?" Solo asked.

            "Why do you let Treize treat you like that?" Zeachs asked.

            "Why would you care?" Solo asked darkly. 

            "Because I do." Zeachs replied softly once more looking into those steel blue eyes.

            "I have to." Solo whispered. 

            "What?!" Zeachs said in surprise.

            "You don't believe me, do you?"  Solo said.

             " I don't think you would lie. Would you?" Zeachs replied. 

              "Um… I have to go now." Solo said now feeling nervous. 

            True, Solo wasn't lying, but he in a way liked being with Treize despite how fake the relationship was.

             "Okay, bye." Zeachs said softly.

              "Bye…" Solo said.

              "If you ever need something. I'm here Solo." Zeachs said.

 "Thanks." Said Solo gave a false smile to Zeachs before leaving the room.  

            "Why are you so mysterious? What is it that you're hiding?"   Zeachs pondered 

================================

' I hate my life! I must end this! So what if I'm taking the coward's way out. At lestthen I can be ride of this damned life of mine!' Solo thought forebodingly

_"Solo! NO! DAMN IT!!! I'm too late!" Cried a boy with chestnut hair._

_"NO! LET ME GO! JOEY I'M NOT DEAD!!!" Screamed Solo_

_"SHUT UP!"  Said a voice from behind _

_Solo tried to free himself from the man's grasp but failed as the grip grew tighter. _

            "I'm sorry little Joey." Said Solo as he raised a knife to his neck 

            Solo gradually ran the blade down his neck. Sure it would have been easier to just stab it in, and get it over faster, to end his pitiful existence. The warm crimson blood ran down his neck as he slowly bled to death.

"Go…Good…By…Bye."  Solo whispered before passing out

Shortly after he blacked out Zeachs found him

"NO!" Zeachs yelled as he ran to Solo

Zeachs gently put pressure to the gaping wound on his neck, and then picked him up to take him to the emergency room before Solo faded away forever.   __

**_Chapter 3- I Cry when Angels are Dieing_**

Zeachs had been by Solo's side ever since he had been stable and hadn't left either, in fear if the boy woke up he would try to kill himself again. Solo woke up surprised, he was still alive.

"Wher…Where am I?" Solo asked groggily 

"Your in the ICU bay of the OZ base." Came a voice, but Solo couldn't make it out. Then his vision came into focus and he seen that it was Zeachs.

"Why did you save me?!?"  Solo asked bleakly. 

"The question is why did you try to commit suicide?" Zeachs asked kindly. 

"Because I feel like shit, and no one gives a fuck about me anyhow…" Solo said grimly.

"I care…." Zeachs said surprised that the boy was so depressed that he would try to end his life. 

"Why." Solo asked as if Zeachs was baka for being concerned about him

"Because I do." Zeachs said not able to think of a better reason.

Solo turned his head and began to look at the cream colored wall.

'Does he really care? Or is it some attempt to gain my trust like Trieze did?' Solo thought. 

With that last thought he closed his eyes, so as to hold back the tears that where pleading to come out.  That's when he felt a loving touch on his cheek. Slowly the hand began to caress his cheek. Knowing it was Zeachs almost seemed to make things better, but could he really trust this man when some many others had beating down the trust and love he had given?

Zeachs looked on tenderly hoping Solo would come around and just give him a change to show he wouldn't dare hurt this poor soul. Then that's when Zeachs seen it. Tears began to fall from Solo's pale face.

"It's going to be okay…." Zeachs whispered.

**_Chapter 4- No Matter what you say it won't take away the pain I feel!!!_**

            When Solo was released from ICU Zeachs told Treize he would bring Solo home to keep an eye on Solo. Treize knew what Zeachs was up to but let him do it anyway because Treize knew Solo still loved him even though he hid his love with hate.

            Things where going good between Zeachs and Solo, they spent a great deal of time in each other's company. Zeachs held Solo close, as it was a rare opportunity, for Solo rarely ever let Zeachs touch him, let alone hold him like Zeachs was now.  

            'Allow some happiness for yourself. After all he is not Treize." Solo thought as he took in the warm embrace. 

            Zeachs placed a small kiss to the top of Solo's raven black hair, and was surprised when Solo said " I love you." to him. Zeachs hugging the boy tighter and said that he loved Solo too.

            Solo closed his eyes in thought he was thinking about Treize he had once loved that man but deep down Solo knew he would never give his love in return, so now Solo was going to give Zeachs a chance to show his love, but that thought was still in Solo's mind he loved Treize.

            "I'll be back in a little while. Okay?  Said Solo as he got up

            "Kay, see you soon." Zeachs said

Shortly after Solo left there was a knock at the door Zeachs opened the Door to find Duo.

"Duo?!" Zeachs said surprised to see his old lover again. 

"I just had to see you…" Duo said as he wrapped his arms around Zeachs's waist  

"Oh Duo…" Zeachs said now wrapping his own arms around Duo.

The next thing Zeachs knew him and Duo where in bed. Somehow this all felt so wrong but also so right. Sadly for Solo, the right seemed to outweigh the wrong.

Solo sat out side a small outdoor café thinking about what was going on. Who did he love, and most importantly who loved him back? 

"I thought you might be here." Said a voice

"Treize…How did you know I was here?" Solo asked.

"Come now I think I know where you like to go to reflect." He said kindly sitting down.

The two talked for a while, and finally Solo knew who he loved and was now going back to him, not knowing that Zeachs was with Duo at the moment.

===========================================

"Damn what does Duo think he's doing?!" Wu Fei said.

"Who is this person Zeachs is with?" Trowa asked, not that it mattered to him but he just wanted to know.

"Solo." Wu Fei said.

"Oh…" Trowa said.

Wu Fei was going to try and stop Duo from doing what Duo was trying to accomplish before something bad happened, but he was already too late to stop Duo.

            Solo walked into the small apartment and walked to the bedroom because he didn't see Zeachs and thought he might have went to take a nap or something. Never did Solo expect that _something _would be cheating on, but as he opened the door what he saw made him want to kill Zeachs and himself for being so naïve. When Solo walked into the room he saw discarded clothing all over the floor, along with Zeachs, arms wrapped around Duo, sleeping on the bed. 

            "I….I…thought you loved me!!!!!!!!!!!" Solo yelled 

            Zeachs looked up to see all that pain on Solo's face but before he could say anything Solo ran from the room, hot tears fell from his steel blue eyes.

            He ran down the hall not even looking where he was going and then ran head long into Wu Fei who had come to stop Duo. Wu Fei seen the look of tremendous pain on Solo's face and knew he was too late.

            "Solo…" Wu Fei said as he grabbed a hold of Solo

            "LET ME GO!" Solo yelled 

            "Listen to me!" Wu Fei began " I know your hurt but…"

            "But what?! Do you know what it's like to feel like no one in this whole damn world could care less about you let alone give you the one simple thing you want more then any thing! Just to simply be loved and not have to worry that they'll go off with someone else! That's all I want just to be loved! Can you give me that?!" Solo sobbed 

            "Yes I do know what it feels like and only if you let me can I give you the one thing that you want, but you have to let me." Wu Fei said.

            "Wha?!" Solo asked. 

            "Solo can't you see I love you." Wu Fei said

            "You're just saying that." Solo said

            "No I'm not, I do love you and that's why I'm here. I came to try to stop Duo! I would have told you sooner but I didn't know until today." Wu Fei said. 

            "How do I know your not lying like everyone else has?" Solo asked.

            "I guess your just going to have to trust me." Wu Fei said.

            "I have to get out of this house." Solo said. 

            By this time Zeachs had came out of the bedroom followed close by Duo.

            "Solo I'm…" Zeachs began 

            "What! Sorry? Because if that's what you were going to say it's too late!" Solo said furiously. 

            Solo then walked past Zeachs and into the bedroom they had shared and began putting things into a bag. He was leaving and nothing Zeachs said would get him to stay.

            "Solo can we talk?" Zeachs said

            "Sure, I guess, but I'm not staying." Solo said

"I know I shouldn't have done what I did but - "

"Sure as hell you shouldn't have fucked Duo while still seeing me!" Solo yelled

"You have every right to be mad at me…"Zeachs said

"Talk all you want but no matter what you say it won't take away the pain I feel!!! I trusted you and you just burned me like everyone else before you has!" Solo said as he walked out the door. 

**_Chapter 5 - You know that I will save you from all of the unclean_**

Wu Fei hated seeing this much pain on Solo's face and only hoped after

everything he had been through he would give Wu Fei a chance prove his love. 

            " I really though he loved me…" Solo whispered. 

            "I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did." Wu Fei said.

            "There was nothing you could do, and feel that if there was you would do it." Solo said

            "I just want you to be happy." Wu Fei said.

            "What about you? You deserve to be happy too." Solo said. 

            "Knowing you are is good enough for me." Wu Fei said

They sat in silence as they looked into each other's eyes searching for an answer to their questions. 

            "Well you give me a chance to show you I meant what I said?" Wu Fei asked

            "Yes. Yes I well." Solo said after a long pause

            "Yo…You will??" Wu Fei asked surprised that he had said 'yes practically right away'. 

            "Yes it does no good living on what could have been." Solo said.

A/N: Did anyone see that coming? This is one of my longest fics ever! I'm so happy! =^_^= v  

**__**

  
 


End file.
